Nagisa and Karma Diary entries
by KarmagisaAllTheWay
Summary: Koro-sensei makes Nagisa and Karma do Dairy/Journal entries. They are relatively short but please do not be lured away by that! I thought this was a cute way to tell a story so I'm trying it and I really hope you guys like it! Karmagisa, of course. (Btw Karma cusses a little in his entries)
1. Chapter 1

**Nagisa Diary Entry: Day 1**

Uh this feels a little weird but Koro-sensei said it was for extra credit, and I really need that so I guess I'll try my best! Write in a diary for the whole year then turn it in the last week...sure is a lot of time, I hope I'll have enough things to write about.

Let's see...what happened today? Well mostly the usual, try killing our teacher, learn new things, train, ect. Except there was this one thing… Karma was acting a little strange and I don't know why. We just recently started to become friends again and then all of a sudden he's being kinda shy. Like, what happened? At first I thought it might be because he decided he didn't like me again...but I don't think that's it...I don't know but he's not acting like himself and it's bothering me. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow...knowing him it might be hard to get a straight answer out of him and I'll be damned if I don't at least try!

When I got home today my Mom was actually a little nicer than usual. Which is very strange, but boy was I glad. She seems to always be in a bad mood nowadays...sometimes I feel like it's my fault. She's already stressed over work but on top of that she has to take care of me and we often get in arguments, which I'm sure doesn't help her situation. If only I turned out to be the girl she wanted…...I could always just give up for her sake...but I just...I'm not a girl. I don't want to try to be someone I'm just not. Maybe I can find another way to help her relieve stress? Hmmm, that actually seems like a good idea! Maybe I'll try to get better grades...and I could ask Karma to tutor me! That's perfect! And while we're doing that I can ask him what's wrong, two birds with one stone!

Huh, writing in here turned out to be pretty helpful...Thanks koro-sensei!

 **Karma Diary Entry: Day 1**

So this is supposed to be for extra credit, which I really don't need, but that damned octopus teacher is forcing me as a punishment. Sooooo here I am. Let's see what is there to write? I beat up some A-class assholes who were harassing a 1st year, hence the punishment. Ugh I don't see why I always get punished for helping people! I mean sure I have to beat up some people to do it but...Well they had it coming! Whatever, I don't care anymore.

Recently I've been acting kind of different around Nagisa, though. I don't know what the fuck is wrong me. Nagisa is supposed to be my best friend so why do I feel so...Woah I'm not finishing that sentence. Anyway, I think he's going to confront me about it and I don't know what to say when he does. Do I avoid the answer? I'm usually pretty good at that but knowing him he'll see through it...Goddamnit. Feelings are freaking scary…

Maybe I just tell him the truth. Tell him "I don't know"...Ugh that totally doesn't sound like me. I mean, it's true, but still. I hate not knowing something, it's freaking annoying. However, I honestly can't think of a better thing to do…..so I guess telling the truth might be my only option. Ugggghhhh why can't things go back to how the used to be!?

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **So uh I know most people are put off by chapters that are under 1000+ words but I hope those who have read this like it! I usually write a lot more but I'm doing this day by day and since these are diary entries they aren't that long so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karma Diary Entry: Day 2**

So turns out Nagisa didn't actually confront me about my attitude, which I'm pretty damn surprised by. Instead he asked if I could tutor him, which seems kind of out of the blue to me. I mean he gets good enough grades, and he hasn't been particularly worried about improving them and then suddenly he wants a tutor? Maybe something's up...well I guess there's nothing wrong with getting help though.

I went ahead and told him I would do it, mostly because why not and because I figure if I was around him more I'd figure out how I feel? Besides, I like hanging out with him anyway so there's no problems. Being with him always makes me happy...couldn't tell ya why but that's just how it is.

I wonder if he should come over to my house to study? I know his Mom can be freaking crazy so this might be a way for him to escape. Anyway I live alone so we won't have any interruptions. Woah...that sentence...I uh….huh. So we'll be completely by ourselves? Fuckin A I shouldn't be blushing. For god's sake, we're with each other all the time, why would this be any different? Oh, what if he wants to study in my bedroom…? Oh, okay, I don't like this, I'm going to stop thinking/writing about it and just see what happens tomorrow.

 **Nagisa Diary Entry: Day 2**

I talked to Karma after lunch today, and he agreed to tutor me! I'm so glad he said yes, if he hadn't the whole plan would've had to been scraped. Well I call it a plan but it's not very elaborate. Anyway, I told Mom about the extra lessons, and I made sure to tell her it was Karma doing it, since she already knows of his amazing abilities. I was so relieved when she approved of it, I thought maybe she'd think it was just an excuse to hang out with my friend, thank god she didn't though!

It hasn't really been that long since we started training as assassins and I think I'm actually starting to like it! Not the killing part, but when we do mock battles and one on one fights it really gets my blood rushing. I can see the appeal...Maybe even after this is all over I'll continue training by myself. Not that I'd become an assassin or anything…..But, I mean…..I wouldn't mind doing a job like Karasuma-sensei. He does save people…...You know what, let's put a pin in that idea, It's kinda scary to think about so.

Back to Karma, I suppose we'll be going to his house, or at least that's what I told my Mom. I know he lives alone but I've never actually been there before, also, he's never told me WHY he lives alone. Hm, if he hasn't already talked about it then it might be a sensitive subject…..maybe I'll ask him when the time seems right, unless he tells me before that of course. I'm tired, so I guess that's all for this day.


End file.
